Si me voy, volveré
by BlackGSS
Summary: Los días pasan y desde la desaparición de nuevo de Sherlock no puede sentir más que nostalgia y más ya que la boda se aproxima, todo ha cambiado de nuevo. [Fanfic basado en la canción Sick Puppies - All the Same]


_Hola hola! _

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic (es lo que tiene esa maravillosa 3º temporada). _

_No contiene spoilers acerca, todo/as sabemos que John se va a casar/casado ya, así que no es ninguna novedad acerca para los que no os la habéis visto ya -vedla-._

_**Fanfic basado en la canción: Sick Puppies - All the same**__ ; por ello recomiendo escucharla mientras un par de veces o antes._

* * *

"Miraba por la ventana ver la gente cruzar la calle sin ningún tipo de prisa ni preocupación, tratando de encontrar a alguien con la mirada, pero era en vano, sabía que tú no estarías ahí."

Volteó hacia su sillón sin ningún tipo de prisa, las horas pasaban inertes lentamente sin que hiciese nada productivo en ellas, únicamente miraba al aire con ningún interés en particular. Pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro de la habitación mirando detalladamente cada objeto de la estancia, que irrevocablemente le transmitía un recuerdo cercano y particularmente conocido de lo que era hacía 3 años...

"¿Dónde te has metido ahora Sherlock...?"

Quizás jamás llegó a perdonarlo, o no se atrevió, cada vez que recordaba el calor que su pecho le desprendía y los nudos que en su garganta y estómago se crearon cuando vio aquello, volvían a aparecer en ese mismo momento para torturarle de nuevo. Él lo había perdonado, pero no era capaz de mirarlo y volver a ver a ese detective que hacía dos días se había marchado.

Siempre había pensado que los sentimientos no habían estado aunados a él pero desde que regresó, muchas cosas de las que creía acerca de su persona se desmoronaron, como su rostro hacía dos días cuando le preguntó si querría ser su padrino en la boda y la conversación posterior sin ningún tipo de respuesta, aquella cara... Difícilmente podría volver a ver tanta decepción y miedo en su mirada, jamás lo había hecho, tampoco ver sus dedos dudar estando relajados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Esos sentimientos que nadie pensó ver en él los pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos enfrente de su presencia, mirándolo de esa forma que parecía tener real miedo y... Puf. Salió corriendo. Sin más. Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y... Salió corriendo.

No entendía porqué se había marchado... Y tampoco si volvería...

Volvió a mirar por la ventana esperando verlo en el antiguo portal introduciendo con certeza la llave en la cerradura y penetrando para subir aquí, pero era tal ilusión la que podría tener acerca de ello que a cada segundo se desvanecía, ¿habría sido capaz de desaparecer de nuevo? ¿dónde había ido? ¿estaría bien?

- Por favor Sherlock...- Murmuró con cara cansada y pálida.- Solo vuelve.- Añadió con voz rota mirando a la nada a través de la ventana.

A lo mejor era mejor así. No podría volver a soportar esos ojos azules bañados de tanta tristeza como en ese momento le embriagó, y tampoco pensaba que pudiese estar sin ellos. Pero debía de hacerlo, Mary se acabaría cansando de él aunque hubiesen hecho muy buenas migas a pesar de ver su cara atónita al saber que se casaba. Nunca se había parado a decir hasta qué punto era cierto para cada cuál ese pequeño "bromance" que la gente hacía sobre ambos, incluso ellos mismos en algunos malentendidos antiguos...

Recuerdo que evocó una tenue sonrisa en su sonrisa. Si Sherlock no hubiese desaparecido por 3 años... Quizás, y solo quizás...

Abrió la puerta de la entrada tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ojalá no se hubiese dado cuenta y pudiese ir hasta su habitación para aparecer como si nada allí diciendo que había... Exhaló levemente entrando dentro al ver a John asomado a la ventana, lo que hizo que inclinase imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué haces John?- Preguntó a su espalda cautelosamente desde el otro lado del salón, mira que ya había tenido suficiente con 3 intentos de asesinato a lo largo de su vuelta con él.

- ¡Sherlock!- Se volteó tan rápidamente que el propio detective se sorprendió por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre John?- Insistió enarcando una ceja haciendo como que no comprendía qué había sucedido, no quería hablar de ello.

John lo miró con ambas cejas arrugadas y enfadado, severamente.

- ¿Te vas así por las buenas y piensas volver sin darme una explicación?- El rubio no era de dejar las cosas a medias, y Sherlock lo sabía.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó vagamente para que dejase de atosigarlo de ese modo.- He vuelto, es lo que importa.- Añadió desviando la mirada para el abrigo tranquilamente.

- Cada dos por tres te marchas... Y luego vuelves como si nada... ¿Para hacerme sentir mal?- Palabras duras que enfadado si quiera pensó, pero realmente le dolía.

Abrió los ojos un poco más escuchando aquello que no esperaba oír de sus labios, ¿de verdad le molestaba que se hubiese ido así por así en medio de aquello? La verdad, un poco sospechoso sí sonaba, pero, John no podría entender porqué lo había hecho, era... Algo fuera de su posibilidad, mejor dicho, algo fuera de la suya propia.

- No John, no lo entenderías.- Tragó saliva sin querer que aquello sonase a un ataque directo y sin premisas.- No volveré a hacerlo más.- Añadió como una promesa andando hacia la cocina sin querer seguir con aquella conversación.

Indirectamente también le debía a Mary el haberle ayudado a poder volver a ver a John como antes, sin duda alguna, estaba en deuda con ella, no podría fallarle, y mucho menos a su mejor amigo.

- Te lo prometí.- Su voz trató de sonar en el mismo tono de voz de siempre, pero era complicado hacerlo, acababa de prometerle estar siempre con él a pesar de su propia felicidad al verlo a él repleta de ella, ¿tendría que bastar para serlo él también no?- ¿Es suficiente no?

- Sí, me lo prometiste.- Afirmó sin darse cuenta de ello, o si lo hizo no produjo ningún tipo de comentario acerca de ello.- Y cada día que te vas me preocupo por ti y por cuando volverás.- Añadió sin mirarlo directamente, aquellos pensamientos empezaban a coger forma y esa última pregunta suya le había dado rienda suelta a ellos.- Y por fin cuando lo has hecho, no sé qué te pasa, ni tampoco lo entiendo, pero es como si estuvieses esperando de nuevo algo para poder largarte... Tampoco se porque acabas volviendo si quieres irte de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza progresivamente mientras escuchaba las palabras del rubio y esbozó una suave sonrisa que debido a que se encontraba de espaldas a él no pudo ver. Cerró el armarito inferior y se giró levemente para enfrentarse a una mirada esmeralda. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para no pensar que amaba esa mirada desde la última vez que se fue?

- No volveré a hacerlo.- Repitió ahora mirándolo fijamente sin apartar su vista de él.

- Y si lo haces, vuelve siempre, por favor.- Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para luego levantarla y esforzar una leve sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo.- Sonrió esta vez realmente acercándose a él para que tomase su bufanda azul.- Creo que necesita ser lavada.- La enrolló en su cuello con algo de fuerza para desviar el asunto y que se cebara en él.

- ¿Me ves pinta de chacha?- Preguntó captando lo que pretendía y cogiéndolo por el otro lado de la bufanda le enrolló el cuello y tiró hacia sí para apretarle más aún, parecían críos.

- ¡Eh!- Fue lo único que dejó escapar el detective antes de tropezar por culpa del rubio, con tan mala fortuna que el que acabó cayendo fue el mismo, estallando la risa de ambos que sonó por toda la habitación.

John enmudeció primero y miró desde aquella postura al detective, había perdido 3 años de esto...

- ¿Me ayudarás a levantarme al menos no?- Consiguió decir cuando notó que Sherlock se percató de ello levantando la mano con cara de pocos amigos.

- Y luego el débil soy yo.- Se quejó aún con una pizca de risa en sus mejillas para sostenerle la mano sin dudar y ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Por un momento dudó si podría hacerlo siempre.

Por un momento, Sherlock sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de nuevo al no poder aceptar aquello.

- ¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó al ver la cara en tensión de Sherlock que retrocedió su mano sin darse cuenta. Iba a...- No, Sherlock.- Le obligó a que le mirase y lo tomó de la muñeca para que no se moviese del sitio al verlo retroceder.- No te vayas Sherlock...- Por primera vez, sentía que le imploraba algo, pero era la realidad, no quería verlo ir, necesitaba pasar tiempo con él, recuperar aquellos 3 años.

- No te acerques John.- Retiró su mano de su propia muñeca recordando a Mary y a su mejor amigo en el altar en unos días.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sherlock? Me da igual.- Impuso tomándolo de nuevo de la muñeca para retenerlo, ¿porqué podía ver ese miedo en su mirada?

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Contestó clavando de nuevo su mirada en la suya sin hacerle que le suelte de la muñeca, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

No era la primera vez que John se encontraba tan cerca de él, ni tampoco la primera que sus nervios y autocontrol lo habían frenado a llevarse al desastre, aquellos días en los que hacerlo no tendrían ninguna repercusión, y aunque los ojos de John parecían querer que lo hiciera y no volviese a marcharse nunca como acababa de decirle, no podía hacerlo, y cada vez dudaba más de poder no hacerlo conforme sus latidos aumentaban y a estas alturas, el rubio debería de saber ya lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tenía que irse.

Hizo amago de soltarle la muñeca muy lentamente, pero el rubio lo soltó de pronto mirándolo sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, o quizás tan claro estaba que no podía verlo con sus propios ojos, solo a Sherlock tomando su abrigo y apunto de salir por la puerta.

- Sherlock.- Lo llamó cuando un escalofrío le recorrió al verlo casi marcharse.- Recuerda que tienes que volver, me lo prometiste.- Fue las únicas palabras que pudo decir, antes de que el detective lo mirase levemente y saliese por la puerta, para después darse cuenta que su bufanda seguía en el cuello de John.

Mierda, no iba a salir a la calle sin su bufanda... Se sentó en un peldaño de la escalera a pensar, no tendría otro remedio, ¿porqué si intentaba ayudar a John éste se lo ponía cada vez más difícil? Sus piernas se incorporaron de nuevo y sus manos abrieron la puerta, sus ojos no fueron capaces de enfrentarse a los suyos, cuales suponía no entenderían que hacían de vuelta, pero en cambio, se lo encontró al principio del salón aún mirando hacia la puerta pero con la vista clavada en silencio en su bufanda.

- Lo siento de nuevo.- Murmuró desviando la mirada.

- ¿Has vuelto solo por tu bufanda?- Sus preguntas últimamente lo dejaban sin saber qué decir y solo acababa haciéndolo peor aún, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado ante aquella.

Se acercó a él para tomar la bufanda y rozó levemente su piel suave de la nuca con su fría mano, pero no recibió más tipo de retención que su propia mirada. Y se rindió. Después de intentar por todos los medios seguir con aquello... Él se lo había buscado.

Dejó la mano ahí colocada mirando al rubio como poco a poco volvía a mirarlo, no sabía si debía hacerle eso, sabía que no, pero...

Agachó su rostro hasta el del doctor y dejó posar sus labios en los suyos, cerrando los ojos sin querer pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y poder arrepentirse. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras de explicación acerca del porqué se iba y si había vuelto a por su bufanda. John al principio jamás pensó que Sherlock sería capaz de hacer algo así y tal correspondencia le puso, que sin poder evitarlo y temblando agarró con ambas manos las solapas de su gabardina con fuerza.

- John... Estás temblando.- Fue lo único que pudo decir al separarse de sus labios y notar como todo el cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto.

- Vaya genio.- Trató de decir aquello para esconder sus mejillas sonrosadas a punto del colapso, pero alzó la mirada en busca de la suya, y los labios del detective fueron en busca de los suyos.

El calor que estos desprendían era igualable al calor que sus mejillas disipaban en las del otro, el control de Sherlock se estableció bajo mínimos por aquel al que su consciente dejaba amar. Las manos de John tensaron aún más ese agarre, dejando que sus labios jugaran a juntarse entre movimientos torpes y hábiles, entre unos brazos que agarraban de la cintura al rubio y lo estrechaban entre ellos para acercarlo aún más a sí, cómo cuando la primera cosa se produjo y sobre la segundo hubo el suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo, evocando una sonrisa estúpida en la cara de John que detuvo al detective. Lo miró a escaso centímetro de sus labios, de esa sonrisa que acababa de esbozar y se copió en su rostro al verle hacerlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Sherlock tragando saliva con una sonrisa torcida de inseguridad por lo ocurrido y de diversión por lo mismo.

- Solo vuelve a mí siempre que te vayas.- Respondió frunciendo levemente los labios de vergüenza al pronunciar cada sílaba.

- Lo haré.- Accedió sin decirlo, pero a John no le hacía falta escuchar un "ya no volveré a hacerlo" para saber el porqué Sherlock quería marcharse, ni a este decirlo para informarle al rubio.

Afianzó de nuevo ese agarre en las solapas del detective, y ambos labios se hundieron de nuevo. Dejando que sus respiraciones se aunasen y sus latidos se escucharan vertiginosos pareciendo querer salir de ellos hasta juntarse y latir unidos al unísono. Una de las manos de John descendió de su solapa cerrándose en un puño lentamente, después de aquello... Abrió de nuevo la palma encogiendo uno de sus dedos y haciendo fuerza con éste, dejó algo caer al suelo que tintineó en la madera, llamando la atención de Sherlock que únicamente sonrió dentro de aquel suave y pausado beso, feliz, inexplicablemente feliz.

Sabía que no podría parecerse a ella.

Había elegido precipitadamente.

El resultado quizás no fuese el mismo.

Realmente estaba asustado.

Lo que no quería era volver a perderle.

O separarse de él mismo y por eso lo había hecho...

Cosa de la que estaba tan seguro cómo que, el

Karma estaba de su parte, ya que no dejó que se creyese todo eso que demasiado tiempo había estado tratando de convencerse, pues sabía que nadie habría mejor para él que Sherlock, que siempre volvería a por él y que nunca, había estado tan seguro de algo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic que escribí esta tarde mientras escuchaba la canción y me imaginaba la escena._

_Vuestras opiniones y reviews son bienvenidas y agradecidas!_

_Un saludo y hasta pronto Sherlockeds!_


End file.
